Under the Moonlight
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "But you do love this meanie, don't you?" Ea huffed again before holding his hand out to reach the hooded-ghost's face. "What a useless question." Landkarte just smiled peacefully before closing his eyes, letting the younger Ghost pulled him closer to his own face.-shonen ai, oneshot.


**Under the Moonlight**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Romance

**Rate:** T, for **(**_almost_**)** kissing scene.

**Warning(s):** OOC-ish, shonen ai, pointless oneshot, grammar mistake(s).

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**Listening to:** You'll be in My Heart **(©** Phill Collins**)**

**Oo—O—oO**

"You'll fall sick if you keep lying on the grass, you know?"

Ea ignored that voice. He kept his eyes closed; enjoying the night breeze without any intention to see the one who've just came now.

"Even though we are not humans anymore—"

"Shut up. Quit acting like _mother-hen_ in front of me, Landkarte."

He heard a soft chuckle. "Then stop acting like a stubborn child in front of me too, Ea." The dark-haired ghost couldn't resist the urge to open his eyes after he felt a gentle touch on his forehead. With his stoic amethyst eyes, he could see someone who sat next to him; smiling warmly with moonlight radiating from his back.

There's only one person whom always wore white robe along with it's hood no matter what time it is.

At least, in his own 'world'.

"Wake up already?"

"You're annoying."

"I am."

"Terribly annoying."

One more chuckles. "You're right—I'm terribly annoying."

Ea huffed, still having no intention to wake up yet. "And strange."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then, do you hate me because of it?"

"…"

Landkarte smiled playfully. "Do you want me to leave now and left you all alone again, Ea?"

The said ghost closed his eyes again.

"Fine, then. I'll go now. Have a nice night—"

"I haven't ask you to go yet."

A grab on his robe was just like what Landkarte had thought. He sat on his place again, smiling amusedly, and looked at the night sky above. "I thought you're mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Are you?"

"Not at all."

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Then prove it to me."

Ea sighed. "If I'm mad at you, you fool, I won't grab your robe and keeping you here now."

Landkarte shook his head. "Not enough proof yet."

"Then what do you want?"

"The password, please~?"

Ea felt like he's going to slap his own face now.

"So you're mad at me."

"…"

"I'll go now."

When Landkarte stood up from his place, he felt a grab on his robe again and heard a soft whisper that said, "Don't leave."

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"So~? What do you want me to do now?"

"Stay here. With me, until the sunrise comes."

This time, Landkarte laughed amusedly. Ea could just watch him with his usual stoic face and the hidden blushes on his cheeks by the dark of the night. "It's not that funny, moron."

"It is!"

"It's not."

"For me, dear Ea," The light-haired ghost hiccupped for a while from too much laughing, "that's the funniest statement you ever say."

"How cruel."

"Uh-huh?"

"And meanie."

"Hm… Am I that meanie?"

"You are."

"But you do love this meanie, don't you?"

Ea huffed again before holding his hand out to reach the hooded-ghost's face. "What a useless question."

Landkarte just smiled peacefully before closing his eyes, letting the younger Ghost pulled him closer to his own face. Right before their lips could touch each other's, a scream appeared suddenly from Landkarte's back.

"PERVERT-KARU!" was the one that came to his ears before the dark-haired man realized that he almost kissed a young boy whose age hasn't even reach ten years old. He knew that it was Teito's because of two things: first, there was nobody in the estate who dared to enter his room except that brat and second, , there was no other male who lived here besides he himself.

Moreover, there're only two people out of three who had ability to speak there—so scratch Kurena from the probability.

"What the—what the hell are you doing in my room, Brat?!"

"I'm just trying to wake you up since Kurena had finished cooking the breakfast! But you—you—"

"…" Ea—or Karu, like what people usually called him now—closed his mouth up. Apparently, he's still shocked from mistaking this boy for someone else.

…someone who was very important for him, whom he almost kissed in his dream and used to be in his past…

"AAAAH! KURENAAA! KARU IS A PERVERT!"

"What did you—I'M NOT A PERVERT, YOU BRAT!"

While the only male residents were playing 'catch-the-mouse' without any caring about what time was that, Kurena could just shook her head alone in the kitchen. **/**Boys will always be boys, won't they?**/**

**.**

**.**

Somewhere in Hohburg Fortress, a certain Colonel who was doing his papers in his own room sneezed suddenly in seconds.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**The End. **


End file.
